Surprise Changes
by Kayziii
Summary: When Robin, Raven & Cyborg die, Star & BB go to live with Bruce Wayne in Gotham. When they Start high school, their personalizes change. When Rob, Rae & Cy come back to life, they are surprised at how different their friends are now.
1. Goodbye, i love you

DISCLAMER!!!!!!!! I dont own the teen titans and i dont own Bruce Wayne & Alfred but i do Own Marcy! lol even tho she is like in one sentence.

I no this isn't completely how the teen titans sound in the comics or show, I made it different on purpose. Please No bad reviews. If you have a suggestion please tell it to me nicely, i got a lot of hurtful messages from people. I no that my other story was like a bad repeat of Apprentice, and i apologize about that. Sorry the Chapter is short I'm really kinda busy right now.

* * *

"Starfire." Robin whispered trying to find her with his eyes but failing. She crawled to his side and put her hand on his shoulder trying to tell him that she was there without speaking. "Robin." "Star, promise me that you will be strong. No matter what." Starfire was dumbfounded. "Bu-bu-but why?"

"Starfire, the battle, I'm dying." Starfire felt tears come to her eyes. "No! You can't leave me! No! I-i-i-i..." She trailed off.

"Starfire lift off my mask." She did as she was told and soon found herself staring at the most beautiful blue/gray eyes that she had ever seen.

"They, they are very beautiful." She felt the tears start to slide down her cheeks one after another.

"Star don't cry please, don't. I, I love you Princess Koriand'r, or my Starfire, I will love you no matter what." He had a small fragile smile on his face, she couldn't help but smile back a little.

"I promise you that I will try and be strong. I love you too, Robin. No one can ever take your place." She bent her head down and gently kissed him. When she lifted up she saw he had a small smile on his face as he took one last breath and was still. The tears really flew now.

She looked around and saw Beast Boy by Raven's side. She got up and went to Cyborg's side. She held his hand as he went on too. She couldn't see straight anymore. Star got up and stumbled to Beast Boy and Raven's side.

Beast Boy was sobbing silently. Raven was gone too, only her and Beast Boy were left. She saw Beast Boy slump to his side, Starfire felt a thump on the back of her head, she fell forward and everything went black.

* * *

**3 ½ weeks later**

Starfire opened her eyes.. She stretched and winced. _Why does my head hurt?_

"Starfire?" Bruce Wayne was anxious. "Bruce? Where is Robin?" she tried to look around for her best-friend. "Starfire," he lowered his eyes. "Starfire, your friends except for Beast Boy all died 3½ weeks ago. You and Beast Boy have been in a coma since then."

Starfire felt tears come nonstop.

"Starfire, you can't cry right now. Please wait until you are stronger. I have an offer for you and Beast Boy, he has said yes already but I want to ask you too. Would you come live with me in my house? You can continue with high school and if you want I can teach you everything I know, you can fight crime in Gotham, but if you want you can live in Jump City if you want. But I would really love to have you as my adopted daughter and Beast Boy as my adopted son, he doesn't want to be my son, just to live with me and Alfred." Bruce took a big breath after his offer.

"I think I will live with you and Beast Boy, and Alfred. I think I will go to High School, But I can not have the name Starfire or Koriand'r. I would have to change my name." she had a thoughtful look on her face.

"That will be no problem. And money for school is also not a problem."

"I don't really know..." she answered trying to think it over.

"You can think it ove-" Bruce was interrupted by a quick knock.

"Come on in." Starfire was anxious to see who it was.

Beast Boy came in, in a wheelchair getting pushed by a nurse who's name-tag said her name was Marcy. "Hey Star! How are you doing?" Beast Boy smiled glad to have at least one friend with him.

"Good. Bruce?"

"Yes Starfire?"

"I think I would like to live with you in your house and have you as my adopted father."

she smiled gently. "That's great Starfire, I think that since you both are leaving the hospital tonight, that we could stop at the tower if you want."

"I think I want to get somethings...Star do you wanna too?"

Starfire nodded. "I think we should, but do you think we should sell the tower or tear it down? I mean we are not the Teen Titans anymore..." She trailed off. "Starfire that is up to you and Beast Boy. You guys own the tower you can do what you want with it."

"Dudes, do we have to deal with this right now???" Beast Boy asked. "No we don't but I believe sooner than later." Starfire answered him. "Perhaps we should make with the haste and get going?"

"Sure." was all Bruce said.

* * *

Okay i hope you like it, Give me ideas about the next chapters!

Kid_Flash_Kaylz


	2. We acutally can move on

Chapter Two

"Ahh! JUSTIN!!!" Screamed Kori as she got hit with another water balloon. Kori or Starfire had lived with Bruce Wayne for 2 years now, and was a junior in Gotham High.

Whoosh! Another water balloon was thrown at Kori, but she ducked in time. "Gar! What are you doing? You're on MY team!" Gar or Beast Boy just rolled his eyes. "Kor, your wrong.. Jake, and Benny are on your team. Justin, and Jazz, are on my team."

"Why are we doing this again? I thought we were gonna go to the skate park." Kori asked. "We were...but on the way to get your guy's skateboards we came upon the balloons." said Justin. "Why I hang with you dorks is a reason unknown." Kori smiled.

"Kori, we know you love us." joked Jazz. She reached over and messed with his black and blonde hair. "Yeahh, I guess you could say that."

Gar, Jake, Justin and Jazz came over and picked her up. "Hey! Not fair! Put me down now!!! You guys are gonna pay for this!!!" She screamed. "Kor relax. We pick you up all the time, and everytime you over react." Gar simply said. She glared at him. "Fine you can carry me around, anyway you guys forgot the keys and cells." The boys just shrugged. "Benny go get them.." Jake ordered. Benny was Jake's younger brother, Benny was only 10.

"Just caz your a year older doesn't mean you have to treat me like a 3 year old." Jake rolled his eyes at his brothers comment. "Can you PLEASE go get the cells and keys. We kinda have our hands full." Kori reached down and playfully smacked his head. "Hey! I don't weigh that much!"

"Mistress Kori, and Mister Garfield."

"Yeah Alfred?" Both Kori and Gar responded.

"Your father wants you to tell your friends that you have a dinner to be eaten. If they should join us then they should come at once so the food does not get cold." Alfred turned and walked away. The boys put her down and she said "Come on guys!" Kori whispered.

* * *

Robin glanced around him. _Raven, Cyborg...Where is Star and BB? _

A man in a white robe with the hood pulled up over his head and a black space where his head should have been walked over to them. "Are we where I think we are?" asked Cyborg.

"If you are thinking heaven then you are correct." The man with the white robe responded. "Is there anyway to get back to earth?" asked Raven.

"In fact there is, but why go back there if you can stay here forever?"

"We have important things left down there, we would like to get back to them." Raven told him patiently.

"You had better be going then. Time passes quickly up here. It has already been almost 2 years down on earth since you died."

"2 YEARS?!?" Yelled Robin. "How could that have happened?!"

The man in the white robe remained calm. "A minute up here is a year down on earth. You have been dead for 2 minutes."

"SEND US BACK!" yelled a very impatient Robin.

"Very well." the man said and he snapped his fingers.

When they blinked there surroundings had changed, along with their bodies.

"We're back." Said Raven.

"Dudes! Lets head back to the tower. I wanna see everything and everyone!!" exclaimed Cyborg.

"Cyborg..There is no tower." said Raven. Both of the boys turned and looked where she was looking. Indeed the tower was gone, but there was a new bridge leading to the island.

"What happened?" asked Robin.

"That? That happened a long time ago." Said a girl who looked to be about 15 or 16.

"Can you tell us what happened? We moved away for a while and didn't realize how much we had missed." Raven lied simply.

"Sure but I'm sure everyone around here knows the story."

"Just tell us!" exclaimed Cyborg.

"Okay! Chill dude! So about 2 years ago the Teen Titans, You guys who they were?" Raven, Cyborg and Robin nodded. "Okay good, so they went up in a huge battle. 3 of 'em were killed by multipurpose devices, or whatever they were. 2 of 'em survived but barely. I believe it was Beast Boy and Starfire. So they were in a coma for 3½ weeks when they woke up and got out of the hospital, and they went to the tower to get somethings, the next day they got on the news and told everyone that there was no more the Teen Titans and that the Tower would be torn down in a couple of weeks. When they tore it down the 2 just vanished. No one knows where they went or where they are. And that is that."

"Whats with the bridge?" asked Cyborg.

"Oh, that's for people who want to pay their respects to the team."

"Thank you for your help."

"Why do I think I've seen you before?"

"We are just really big fans. We dress like they did." said Robin.

"Okay.. Later!" She walked away.

"Come on lets go." Said Robin.

"Where?" asked both Raven and Cyborg.

"To an old friends house." was all Robin said.

* * *

No bad reviews. its just for fun


	3. Road Trips

Chapter 3

Kori walked down the hall towards her eighth hour class with Justin and Gar. She had circles under eyes, she hadn't slept well last night. She stayed up crying all night, thinking about someone who she lost almost 3 years ago. Both Gar and Justin were oblivious when she had a couple of tears run down her face, they were walking ahead of her talking about how Mrs. Schlacket's lecture was pointless. Kori pulled her hood over her head and let her hair fall over her face. Gar and Justin stopped and turned around and stared at Kori. "I know I look like a mess. Don't need to say anything." Kori snapped. Justin and Gar exchanged glances, Justin walked over to Kori and put his arm around his shoulder. "Kori, you've been crying almost every night. Is there anything we can do?" Justin said. "No! You can't bring him back! Or anyone! You can't change my past!" Kori was crying now. "Come on Kor, we're going. Justin get the car." Gar tossed the car keys to Justin and walked with Kori to her locker. "Kori. No matter how much the past hurts, you can not let it affect now or anything. Your still Starfire down deep. I'm still Beast Boy. And we still have the tower. Everyone may think its gone for good, but remember how we just put it underground?" Gar whispered, as Kori finally got the lock of her locker and opened it, she turned and glared at him. "I'm not Starfire anymore. I can do what I want with my life. Including being Batman's teammate. When I'm working with him I'm NightStar. That's it. When I'm not doing that I'm Kori. Period. We've gotta go, Justin's waiting." Kori shut her locker and snapped the lock back on place, she started to walk to the door when Gar put his hand on her shoulder. "Kor, You have to relax. We both know they're not coming back. We've gotta learn to live with it. I told you right after it happened that I would be here for you if you would be here for me. I'm still here, and I hope you are still here too." Gar took his hand off her shoulder and walked towards where Justin was waiting. Kori walked in silence, thinking about what Gar had said and rethinking her whole life.

**RAVEN, CYBORG, and ROBIN.**

Robin walked ahead of Cyborg and Raven. He knew the street really well, but it had changed since last time he was here. The houses were all bigger and a different style. Robin kept walking and stopped in front of a gate that guarded long drive way. He smiled and turned to look at Raven and Cyborg. "This is it. Come on." Robin turned back to the gate and walked over to the thumb scanner. He pressed his thumb against it and it turned green. The gate opened and the titans stepped in. Robin led the way up to the huge house up there. Robin stopped about half way and looked around. "Whoa. It's changed a lot here. I dont remember there being a basketball course, or the swimming pool, the garage has gotten bigger." Robin kept walking.

After 10 minutes of walking they finally reached the house. Robin knocked on the front door, while Cyborg stared at the house. "This is where you used to live? Dude! Why did you move?!" Cyborg exclaimed. "It didnt feel like home. And this is really different than when I left." Robin answered. The door opened and in the door stood Bruce Wayne. His eyes went wide and his mouth dropped. "The Titans?" he stammered. "Bruce." Robin said with confidence. "Come in." Bruce stepped aside so the titans.

Once inside, Bruce led them down a hall and into a room filled with chairs, couches, & pictures. "I know who your here for. But before I let you three see them. There's something you have to hear."

**KORI & GAR, FT JUSTIN!!! (lol)**

Kori laughed as Gar and Justin sang along to If I were a Boy. "You guys make no sense sometimes. But I love ya." Kori said in between laughing her head off. "Here lets put my iPod on shuffle. I'm tired of this station." Kori reached over and pulled her iPod out of her bag, she plugged it into CD player and hit shuffle. The first song was Silly Boy by Rihanna ft Lady Gaga. Kori watched Justin, and Gar's reaction. She burst in to hysteria when they started singing along. "You guys are such dorks! Gar can we take the longer way home? Im not quite ready to talk to Bruce tonight. Not after the 8th hour insident." Kori asked. Gar shrugged. "Sure. Its Friday anyway."

* * *

I know its short but i have like no time anymore! I just finished this like five minutes ago. Homewrk Sux! Oh yeah if you guys wanna use my idea. Just ask. I really dont care. But its nice to know u guys like it! My Dumb Airedale says hi! But yeah Give me Feedback, Ideas. Ill take them! Anyway If you have a youtube, add me! Well if you like my story. I guess LIVE LIFE TO ITS FULLEST!

~~Kaylz~~~


	4. Close

**JUSTIN**

Kori and I were sitting in the back of her car, while Gar was driving us home. We had another 2 hours in here. Bruce knew that we had gone on a car trip. Kori had fallen asleep about 20 minutes earlier, and now she had her head in my lap and wasn't gonna wake up for a little bit. "Jeydon..." Kori whispered and sighed. I knew her past, and I also knew that she was pretty much over it. Her new boyfriend Jeydon had helped her move on from that. Jeydon was a football player, he was also a skater. He was her dream guy, he had brilliant blue eyes, his hair was jet black, and he now has red in it to be like Kor's hair. He always was texting her and they were up all night online talking and going places together.

In the front of the car, Gar turned on his iPod and changed it to the song he plays a million times a day. Beautiful by Akon. He says it reminds him of someone from his past and of Leah. Ya, Gar had a girlfriend too. Leah was a cheerleader. She says the reason she joined was because Gar was on the football team. Leah had a chocolate colored hair with some black, red and blonde streaks in it. She had green eyes and was always smiling. She admired Kori, like everything about her. In my opinion, she was another fake.

Kori opened her eyes and sat up. "Did Jeydon call?" she asked me. "Only about 30 times." she smiled and grabbed her phone from beside her. She opened it and smiled.

**KORI**

I opened my cell phone and saw that Jeydon had called and texted me about 40 times since I fell asleep. I texted him back and closed my phone. "What time is it?" I asked Gar. "Almost midnight. Why?" he answered "Oh. Okay, no clue just wondering. How long was I asleep for?" I asked no one in particular. "About 20-25 minutes." Justin answered me. "Ughhhhhhhhh Im sooooooo tired!" I put my head against the window of the car and closed my eyes and fell asleep.

**ROBIN, RAVEN, CYBORG**

"You don't want us to see them!?" Robin exclaimed. "Robin, calm down. I never said that you couldn't see them. But you still don't understand them anymore. Kori is not Starfire. Gar is not Beast Boy. If you want to meet them. You have to be like them first. They dont really talk to outsiders. And you guys are some outsiders to them. I bet that Justin will help you, or Jeydon I guess. I dont like Jeydon..." Bruce said. "Who are they?" Robin asked, getting anxious. "Justin is Gar's best friend. Jeydon is Kori's best friend. Oh Leah!!! I forgot about Leah! She could help you! Leah is Kori's friend." Bruce lied, but the titans had no clue so they believed him. "Do you think that things will ever be the same?" Cyborg asked Bruce. "Probably not, they've changed and moved on with the fact that you guys probably weren't coming back." Bruce got up and started pacing. "I have no clue, how we are going to tell them."

"Uh Bruce, we could kinda go undercover and follow them and see how they act and things, when we find out enough about them, we can tell them in a way that they would believe us." Raven said, looking down at her feet. "Actually I think its a good idea." Bruce said. "So let me guess you guys need new clothes?"

The Teen Titans nodded. "Don't worry. Kori loves to shop. So we have a whole room dedicated to extra clothes, she wont even know their gone." Bruce smiled.

* * *

Ughhhhhhhhh i no its short.. im sooooo sorry... I wish i could rite more. But now im not getting on the computer..Sports, friends, school and crap are getting in the wayyy.... as soon as i get anytime i post. or anything. but time is something i do not have..

Uhhhhhhhh

but i luv u guyz!

xemeraldskyx

i owe you a huge thanks! Youve helped me with as much as i have done..

Well thankz for reading.

Kaylz


	5. MilkShakes and Drama

"_Somewhere there's speaking  
It's already coming in  
Oh and it's rising at the back of your mind  
You never could get it  
Unless you were fed it  
Now you're here and you don't know why  
But under skinned knees and the skid marks  
Past the places where you used to learn  
You howl and listen  
Listen and wait for the  
Echoes of angels who won't return  
He's everything you want  
He's everything you need  
He's everything inside of you  
That you wish you could be  
He says all the right things  
At exactly the right time  
But he means nothing to you  
And you don't know why  
You're waiting for someone  
To put you together  
You're waiting for someone to push you away  
There's always another wound to discover  
There's always something more you wish he'd say  
He's everything you want  
He's everything you need  
He's everything inside of you  
That you wish you could be  
He says all the right things  
At exactly the right time  
But he means nothing to you  
And you don't know why  
But you'll just sit tight  
And watch it unwind  
It's only what you're asking for  
And you'll be just fine  
With all of your time  
It's only what you're waiting for  
Out of the island  
Into the highway  
Past the places where you might have turned  
You never did notice  
But you still hide away  
The anger of angels who won't return  
He's everything you want  
He's everything you need  
He's everything inside of you  
That you wish you could be  
He says all the right things  
At exactly the right time  
But he means nothing to you  
And you don't know why  
I am everything you want  
I am everything you need  
I am everything inside of you  
That you wish you could be  
I say all the right things  
At exactly the right time  
But I mean nothing to you and I don't know why  
And I don't know why  
Why  
I don't know" _Sang Justin and Gar. Kori was listening, and giggling at them. "I love you guys!" she said as she cracked up again. "My turn!" Kori said as she pressed another song on her iPod. "Here I love this song!!" Just as she was about to start the song her iPod died. "Stupid piece of junk." she mumbled. "Hey! We're home!" Kori exclaimed.

**THE AWESOME TITANS(xDD hehe!)**

The Titans were looking at the mirror at their new look. "Wow." said Robin. Bruce had made Robin take a shower to get the gel out of his hair. After his shower Bruce said No hair gel at all what so ever. His hair was shaggy and messy, he wore a blue holister shirt, blue jeans that fell off his butt, and black air walk shoes. His mask had been replaced by a pair of black sunglasses. "Wow" Robin said again. "This is kind of what Star's friends dress like? Okay." He closed his eyes, and tried to relax. "Dude you think you got a makeover, look at Rae and I." Cyborg said. Cyborg had the same rings on that he had when he was Stone. He had on almost the same thing that Robin did, only Cyborg wore green American Eagle sweatshirt. Raven was staring at herself in the mirror. She looked the most different than anyone. Her her hair had extensions so they reached a little bit below her shoulders, she had it pulled up into a messy ponytail. She was wearing brown sweatpants and a pink Abercrombie & Fitch shirt. Her normally purple eyes had contacts in so that they were a blue. "Guys. They're home. You have to hide. I don't doubt that Kori will throw another party. Which means that she will be coming in here to grab random clothes." Bruce said from the doorway. "Okay thanks." Raven said, she closed her eyes and said, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" then a black raven came over the three titans and took them away. Bruce smiled then turned around and went to meet with Kori and Gar.

**KORI AND GAR AND THOSE GUYS!**

"La la la la" Sang Gar as they walked in the door of the Wayne Mansion. "Seriously Gar!!! Knock it off! I gotta call Jeydon." Kori said, with that she turned and walked down the hall towards her room. "Whats with her?" Justin asked Gar. "Seriously dude I don't know. But you wanna bet that I can kick your but on DDR?" Gar asked with a smirk on his face. "Your on!" Justin smiled back. Both the boys ran to the hang out room to play DDR. Bruce stood in the doorway smirking and shaking his head.

**GAR AND JUSTIN**

Justin and Gar were on the DDR mats laughing and pushing each-other, "Ahh!" Justin yelled as he fell off his mat. "I'm gonna get you for that!" Justin said and jumped on Gar. Both guys rolled around of the floor fighting. Just then Kori walked back in with a huge chocolate malt in one hand and her black and white shitzu/maltese mix, Maize, in the other. "What you doing?" She asked them before taking a drink of her malt. "DDR! I just kicked Justin's butt!" laughed Gar. "Dude you did NOT!" Justin said. Kori shook her head. "Jeydon will be here in about 15 minutes. So don't go crazy." She turned around and walked back to her room.

"I swear. That girl has some nerve. She didn't used to be like that." Justin said, and Gar nodded in agreement. "Lets just leave her alone.. Besides. OMG No way! Jeydon coming over?!?! Since when?!?" mimicked Gar. Justin chuckled. "Sometimes she gets wayy over excited. Remember when she got her extensions? Omigosh. That was like totally awesome!" Justin and Gar rolled on the ground laughing.

Little did they know that they were being watched. But by some people that Gar had thought he had lost.

* * *

Yeah Yeah. I know. Short Short Short!! haha. Ummm yeah im sorry about not updating for a long time. I finished this five minutes ago.

Im not a huge fan of teen titans anymoree..

If i finish this. IT will take a while. So yeah. Having a writers block doesnt help!

~K


	6. Spying and Photos

KORI AND JEYDON

**Ding Dong**

Kori ran through the house to open the door for Jeydon to come in. Jeydon stepped in and took off his hood then shook his wet hair at Kori. She giggled. "Jeydon!!"

"Hey Babe. Miss me?" Jeydon asked as he wrapped her in a hug and then a kiss

"Why wouldn't I??" Kori asked, voice getting muffled through Jeydon's hoodie and then his lips. When he let go of her and stepped back he smiled and said, "lets go watch some movies."

Kori took his hand and they both ran through the house towards the "Movie" room.

ROBIN.

Robin stared as a guy with brown shaggy hair, crystal blue eyes, a black and blue striped hoodie, jeans hanging off his butt, and some Tony Hawk Tennis shoes, wrap his arms around Starfire then kiss her.

He was hiding in a place that Raven had found in the wall. There was a screen in the middle of the room that had security cameras on it. He was watching the one with Star and this "Jeydon" guy.

Robin slammed his fist down against the table. Shaking the monitors.

"Starfire…" he whispered before putting his head in his hands.

RAVEN.

Raven sat in the air vent. Watching Beast boy and Justin play DDR. She silently smiled. He hadn't changed much.

The boys would tackle each other then curse under their breath.

CYBORG

Cyborg was going through pictures in Bruce's Office. Alfred had let him come in here and look through the pictures that had happen during the time they had been "gone."

He came upon one of Starfire and Beast boy at the demolishing of the tower.

Starfire had a pale face, which was really odd, and wasn't wearing her normal costume. She was in a pair of purple sweat pants and a matching hoodie.

Beast Boy was standing right next to her. A glassy look in his face. He was wearing a similar outfit, only a green sweat shirt and tan shorts.

Cyborg put that photo down and picked up a new one. One that looked familiar.

He was holding a picture of the five of them at the carnival before the 3 of them had died.

Everyone was smiling, surpirsingly even Raven. But it was probably because of the fact that Beast Boy had her hand in his.

Starfire was being held up on his and Robins shoulders. She was holding the football that she had used to score the last touchdown at their annual titans vs titans game.

Terra was on the other side of Beast boy. She was glaring off into the distance. She had left the team again soon after this photo was taken.

Cyborg sighed and closed his eyes. This all had been a hard change, but he knew his friends were safe.....for now.

He sighed and got up. Placing the photo on the desk.

He walked over to the bed and laid down. Closing his eyes again and running through all of the memories. Imagining life before the big accident, how simple it had been. How easy it was to get along and not worry about manythings. How Robin would lock himself in his room thinking about Slade. How Starfire would go in there and convince him to get some air.

How Beast Boy had always made a fuss over video games. And how Raven would throw the video game controllers at Beast boy and him. Then smile and go back to reading.

How Beast Boy could make them eat tofu with out knowing until it was to late.

Starfires Cooking. Her smile. Her laugh.

He missed the old life. But he decided that he would learn to live with this one.

Besides he knew that it would only get more complicated from here on out.

Then maybe if he was lucky. That it would uncomplicate itself for a while.

He smiled to himself, then relaxed and kept thinking

* * *

Okay im sorry this is so short. I have like nothing to write about. And it sucks. So im listening to new music trying to get ideas. Watching weird movies. And even some horror. So i kinda have an idea about the next chapter. But for right now. I have like no time. Im not on my laptop any more. So im sorry! Ill try as hard as i cann!

I promise!

And i swear i WONT abandon the story


	7. UmmmSurprise?

KORI AND JEYDON

* * *

Kori and Jeydon were laying on the couch watching _The Hangover. _Jeydon reached over and grabbed the remote and paused the movie. He sat up and Kori looked at him with confusion in her eyes.

Jeydon kissed her forehead and whispered in her ear, "I have something for you."

He took her hand and pulled her up off the couch. She followed him outside to his black escalade.

He opened the back door and on the seat was a Burnese Mountain puppy sleeping against a blanket.

Kori's mouth dropped, she turned to Jeydon who was smiling as large as the world is wide. "Do you like her?"

Kori could only nod, she reached in and picked up the puppy and cuddled her in her arms.

She turned back to Jeydon and gave him a kiss. "Thank you so much! You're the best ever! I love you!"

Jeydon blushed, and kissed her back. "Your welcome babe. I found her at the pound. And thought of you. Bruce already said sure. And I have supplies in the back for her. She's 5 months. All you have to do is either keep the name Lucky, or change her name. And train her."

Kori smiled. "You look more like a Elsie to me."

"That's a great name Kor, lets go inside. Its cold out here."

"Okay."

"Ill get Elsie's things."

"Meet you inside."

* * *

ROBIN

* * *

I was staring at the security screen still spying on Starfire and that man. He had just given her a puppy. Which I was going to do before…..

I let my mind wander to all of Starfire and my memories. I really did miss the old days. Kicking butt with the team by my side, but manly the look Star would give me when I personally knocked out a criminal. Her smile of satisfaction made my heart jump.

Starfire sat on the couch playing with her new dog. I frowned. Something was up. Guys don't just give girls dogs. I wonder who her boyfriend really is.

That guy walked over with bags of dog food and pet supplies. He sat down next to Starfire and her new puppy and played with the puppy too.

Beast Boy walked in the room, saw the puppy and his mouth dropped. He ran over and began playing with the dog too.

I had a feeling that the guy that raven told me was with Beast Boy was gone. So Beast Boy probably needed to bug someone. I expected Starfire to kindly shoo him away, but instead she let him stay.

About 45 minutes later, Starfire's boyfriend got up and kissed her cheek then left.

* * *

I smiled. He was finally gone for the night. I could relax now that Starfire was with Beast Boy. I trusted Beast Boy. But not that one guy. Something about him just made me cringe with disgust.

I sighed and relaxed in the chair.

Starfire got up from the couch with her puppy. And left the room and headed for her room. Beast Boy changed the channel on the tv and laid down on the couch to watch some horror movie.

I sighed, and got up. It had been since 6 this morning since I had eaten. I was starving, and tired.

I ran to the kitchen and grabbed a sandwhich, while I was in the middle of getting a glass of water, I heard a puppy bark.

I turned around very slowly, Starfire was standing in the door way, staring at me with her mouth gapping , and tears in her eyes.

"Robin?" She managed after a staring match for about 5 minutes.

"Star?"

* * *

I Know its shorrtt! :( But i wanted some like suspense. So ill take a little bit to write the next chapterr.. :P

Im So busyy.. Well kinda but i have sometime. That chapter my friends is called i ignored my cell phone for about a couple hours to finish that 2day!

Hope you like it. I know the puppy is random. But im trying to figure out how im going to end the story. Its going to have some action. But i have to get it just right other wise it'll suck. Trust me. I tried a couple drafts. One included a fist fight. It sucked.

So yeah.

--K


	8. Its really me!

"Star?" I asked again.

"No, Bruce is tricking me, your dead. I know. I saw it. You died. You died in my arms!" She screamed.

"Starfire its really me. I swear!" I said in a promising voice, fighting the urge to hug her and tell her it was okay.

"You liar! GARFIELD!" She screamed again.

This time, Beast Boy showed up at the door, panting.

His mouth gapped too. "Robin?" He whispered. I nodded.

"H-How did you come back?" Beast Boy cautiously stepped forward, but hesitated at the doorway.

"I don't quite know. We were standing with some guy in a white robe. I yelled at him to send us back, and next thing we knew.

We were in Jump City, except there was no Tower to go home to.

So we came to Bruce's. Did you know I grew up here?

He was like a father to me. I hoped he could help us.

And he told us that you guys were here."

I stopped and took a deep breath.

"Ive been watching you guys to make sure that I knew what to expect.

And then Star had that guy with his puppy. So I knew I wasn't supposed to intervene."

I stepped forward.

"I headed downstairs for a sandwich, and Star and the puppy came in. And here we are now."

I took another deep breath., and waited for their reaction.

"How could you possibly expect me to believe that?" Starfire screamed, "You try to impersonate one of my best friends. And expect me to actually believe you? You monster!"

Her fists started to glow. Beast boy smacked her. "Kor chill. I have an idea on how to tell if they are real or fake."

Kori raised her eyebrow, "Alright. Fine. Just get it over with, I really wanna punch him for messing around with us like this."

BB stepped closer, "Wheres Cy?"

I answered "Looking at pictures."

"Get him in here."

I grabbed my TT communication device and pressed Cyborg.

When Cy's head appeared on the screen I said "Kitchen, Pronto."

He nodded and within 5 minutes was before our eyes.

Beast Boy walked up to him, inspected him and smiled. "Now for the actual test. Video game time."

"Boo Ya!" Cy shouted;

Both boys ran into the living room and grabbed a controller. Beast boy turned on the system and within 30 seconds they were both oblivious to the world around them.

Star looked at me and relaxed. She seemed to finally believe us.

**Wow that was quick. Thought she'd never believe us. And that worried me.**

She looked away and sat next to BB on the couch.

Raven walked in, as if she knew it was a perfect timing

**Duh Robin, I know when times okay and when not to come close. **

I glared at her. She was reading my mind again. And that made me get just a little bit annoyed.

But then i smiled, and realized that i would rather have her read my mind then lose her completely...kinda like what happened with Star.

Starfire got up and turned and glared at me, under her breath as she walked by she whispered to me,

"What a fake. You may have Gar fooled but im harder to convince. Dont waste your precious time"

I frowned.

**She seriously doesnt believe us. What do i have to do to convince her?**

**Nothing Robin. Let her have time and space. I would do the same thing if i were her.**

I sighed and sat down on the leather chair next to the 2 boys inovled in the tv.

* * *

Sorry. I know its short, and towards the end its messy. I haven't had any time! Spell check is wackedd! Ive been busy with school, drama, homework and involved in things with my friends & Fam. Happy Valentines day!

This was supposed 2 b up yesterdayy.

Idk

I gotta think on how the nxt chapters gonna b.

So ya

~~K


	9. You werent Kidding!

_**I give up.. But I mean.. I usually don't… Why does life have to be so stupid! They can NOT come back to life! Its IMPOSSIBLE. As much as I want to believe it.. There is no logical explanation. Calm down Kor.. You'll figure something out.. You always do.. Maybe a trip to the tower tonight will help. Yeah, that'll work. I'll just sit in Robin's old room looking through things. Maybe take a trip around it with Gar.. **_

I stood up, glaring at the fakes, and walked over to Gar. "Come here I want to ask you something."

He stood up and followed me to the kitchen.

"Look, I know those aren't the real ones, and having them fake that is stressing me out. Want to go to the place tonight and just relax?"

"Go on your own. I do believe that that's them and having you doubt every little stupid thing then go panic about it is getting old! I want to have fun being 17 while I can. And if it turns out its not them. I'll figure what to do out later. Have fun."

He turned and walked out of the room heading back towards the video games. "Fine! I'll call Jeydon over then!"

"Do as you please I don't care!"

I sighed and walked over to the fridge, pulling out a chocolate moose. I knew that chocolate wasn't a good idea right now, but I couldn't help myself**. **

**When I get stressed or depressed I turn to chocolate then nonstop training, maybe taking my feelings out on a local thug later tonight.. Who knows anymore.. I just wish that.. ahh.. Life is so complicated!**

I set the mouse down on the counter and picked up Elsie. "Hi sweetie. You looking to go for a run with me?" She wined and licked my cheek eagerly. "Alright. Ill go change in to my sweats and we'll run around town."

I put Elise back down on the ground, and then I ran to get my sweat pants and a hair band from my room.

On the way out the door I grabbed her lease and collar putting them on next to the door. "Gar if Dad wants me tell him to call me I'm going for a run… Anyone wanna come?"

Next thing I knew the fake Robin showed up… I sighed. I had offered. Guess I have to live with it..

"just keep up"

He nodded and followed me & Elsie out the door.

We jogged down Maple Lane, at that time of the year it was full of blooming flowers and singing blue jays, the perfect scene, except for The fake. but that was to be expected.

I decided to leave him in the dust so I took off sprinting.

He actually could keep up.

"Star. Please listen to me. Im not kidding. I really am back"

I slowed down to a stop. and looked at him. "Take off your sunglasses."

He hesitated, i reached over and took them off for him.

It was the same blue eyes that i remebered.

I couldnt breath. He hadnt been kidding!

"Robin! it really is you"

I threw my arms around him and we both hugged for the longest time, until i pulled away and he grabbed my hand.

"Lets go home"


	10. Fight Fight Fight?

We walked down the familiar street of Main hand in hand. I smiled to myself, but seeing a little boy who looked familiar, remembered about Jeydon. I gently pulled my hand out of his and he gave me a look through the sunglasses, as far as I could tell was full of betrayal and desire. I gave him a reassuring smile and we walked silently the way back home.

I felt like a monster, no even worse, a fallen angel. I grimaced and Robin looked at me the hurt still there but desire gone, confusion took its place. "Star? This is getting really awkward and I don't like where its going. Will you tell me what your thinking about?"

I couldn't tell him could I? I had only just found out he was back and not some freaking crazy imposter who wants a bit of money.

"Well its nothing really, just thinking how it could of happened. that's all"

He glared at me then his eyes softened. "Okay. If you say so. We should keep walking. I don't know who is all out here anymore."

I nodded and we took off again towards home.

When we passed the alley I swore I saw someone down there, but resisted the urge to go see for myself. Robin was right. We didn't know who was all out there. I didn't bother to tell him that the Red-X had been missing for a long time, along with most of the other criminals. It was really bizarre. But every night I had been up on the roof of our house with my laptop just watching the scanner, hoping that I would get a lead on where they had disappeared to. But so far, it'd been months, and still nothing.

I couldn't hide my anger at the whole thing. I had tried so hard every single night and every single night I still had no more than I had begun with. Tonight I wanted something to do. Stop a robbery or handcuff a mugger.

I turned my head and looked at him. The anger fading. He gave me a reassuring smile and I felt better in an instant. It had been so long since I had seen his smile. It was defiantly one of the best things in the world.

When we came upon the gates to Bruce's house they opened like usual but something felt wrong. I tensed and Robin did too. I silently told him to stay where he was, I bent down and pulled a gun from my boot and tossed it to him. He nodded as if to say 'I understand' in my other boot I kept a pair of sunglasses and another gun along with a knife. I was glad that Bruce had shown me how to keep things hidden with out them hurting me or showing that they were there.

I silently put on my sunglasses and walked into the grass, keeping as quiet as I could. When I saw a shadow move behind me I jumped and put my knife to their throat.

"Get off! Kor seriously?" It was Jeydon. I frowned and took the knife away. "You know I hate it when you sneak up on me." I said with a harsh tone.

When I got up I held a hand out to him & He took it. I pulled him up and we saw Robin coming towards him. "Who's the freak?" he whispered to me. I glared at him. "Knock it off Jeydon."

"Sorry Babe." he made sure he said it loud enough for Robin to hear. A look of surprise, betrayal, and deep hurt crossed his face. I pulled my shades off and put them on my head. "Robin, this is Jeydon, Jeydon this is Robin." I stepped away as Robin and Jeydon nodded a hello.

"Robin can you go inside? Kor and I need to talk"

Robin didn't budge. "Rob, go please. Ill see you in a minute."

He nodded and went inside.

"Whats the big deal with the guy? I mean. He is a freak!"

I pushed him away from me. "Stop right now! You don't know shit about him do you?"

"I can tell when a guys a total freak. He looks at you like, I don't know but its creepy okay?"

"No. Not okay. Im sick of you calling all of my friends freaks and stalkers!"

"Kor, im sorry ill stop."

"And how many times have you said that? Nothing ever changes."

"It will this time. Please forgive me. I didn't mean it at all."

He pressed his forehead against mine. "I cant live without you." He pressed his lips against mine and the anger melted. But within a second he was gone. "What the hell?" He growled. I looked to where he was and Robin was standing there, his fist still clenched from punching Jeydon. "Stay away from her." Robin snarled.

"And Who's gonna make me?"

"Me."

"Oh so lover boys gonna make me give up my girlfriend?" Jeydon stood up and got ready to fight.

I couldn't believe it. And I wouldn't let them fight over me. "Robin, Jeydon please please don't fight" I begged.

"Stay out of this." They both snapped.

I was shocked but I wouldn't let them fight. Jeydon ran in swinging madly and I jumped in front of Robin, taking all of the punches. Jeydon stopped dead in his tracks. "Im so sorry Kori!" He had punched me once in the face, once in the nose, once in the gut and a couple times in the chest before realizing I wasn't Robin. "Don't worry about it." I stood up shaking the sting from the punches off. Robin turned me to look me over and make sure I was okay. When he saw the form of a bruise starting below my eye, he pushed me out of the way and kicked Jeydon down south. Jeydon winced and bent forward. "Jeydon!" I winced as he fell. Ignoring the pain I crawled over to him, sat down and pulled his head into my lap and began stroking his hair.

"Robin. Go inside." He didn't budge. "Now!" My sudden burst of anger surprised him and he followed my orders. I waited until he was inside to help Jeydon up. I didn't realize that he was bleeding from various cuts on his body. "I'm so sorry." He looked at me with confused eyes. "You didn't do anything wrong." I shook my head "I allowed this." He growled, Startled I jumped back and he turned to me. "You didn't do anything wrong" He pressed his lips against mine. I could feel the fury behind the kiss. I decided that I probably should kiss him back otherwise who knows what would happen.

I pulled away for a breath and Jeydon did the same. He leaned over and hugged me. "I'm sorry. There is just something about that guy that makes me angry. I know him from somewhere and it doesn't leave me with the best feelings."

"You know what's weird?"

"What's that Kor?"

"You two look similar."

Jeydon raised an eyebrow. "Yeah. I'm sorry I hit you. Its really affecting your brain." He raised his hand up to mess with my hair. I ducked it.

"Im not kidding. You two look so much alike its scaring me. And lately you two act alike."

"Yeah Kor. Lets go get your head checked out. Something isn't not working right in there"

I scowled, turned and walked away. "Night Jeydon"

"Night Babe"

Rolling my eyes I went into the house to deal with more trouble from Robin.

* * *

I know.. I know its short. I ran out of ideas. And i have no idea if it makes sense. Haha messy messy.

Review it! I wanna know how i diddddddddd...

And Madame Starfire.. The attempted fight was for you. Sorry i suck at writing fight scenes. Hope you enjoyed it at least a little!


	11. Well didn't see that coming

**Kori:**

The fact that they looked so similar threw me off. I couldn't figure out why, but being with Robin again.. it was like a dream come true. I only felt bliss. My heart was whole again.

Robin and I went inside. I was still annoyed with Jeydon for being such an ass to him. I don't know why, but a lot of things Jeydon has done recently really annoy me; and I'm the patient one! Most days I just shrugged it off and smiled, as if it had never happened. What happened to that part of me? It slowly keeps vanishing even farther.

I looked at Robin who was sitting on the couch next to me, and he returned the glance with a small smile.

"Robin?" I whispered loud enough for him to hear, but quiet enough that the rest of the former team couldn't.

"Yeah Star?"

"…What happened to your hair?"

Robin laughed, and oh man.. It was an amazing laugh. It made me have a hummingbird heartbeat.

"Well. Um, I was told to take a shower..and then my hair gel uses were revoked.."

It was my turn to laugh. A Robin with no hair gel.. Was just silly. I gotta admit. It made him look really sexy tho. Like majorly. It kind of just laid on his head and when he turned his head it did a little "Justin Bieber" flip, only.. His was better, and it was all mine.

"I think it looks reallllllllllllly good. You should keep it like this. Oh! Hey. Follow me." I got up and grabbed his hand, guiding him towards our training room. "Looks like the one back in the tower.." He commented. "Well, it's similar. But that's not what I want to show you." I let go of his hand and walked over to the lockers. I opened the first one and opened a secret panel. I held my hand up to the sensor and it unlocked, opening a secret room. "I know this is going to be strange and all but.. Just come here." He followed inside and his jaw dropped. "M-m-my room?"

"Its complicated on how we got it here. But yes. If you go through the door over there. it's the actual hallway from the tower.. Well.. We kind of just put the tower in the house."

"But.. You guys destroyed the tower?"

"We destroyed a replica. I told Bruce I wanted to take the tower down, but not get rid of it. So he had it installed here. If you look out the window you'll see the island where it used to stand."

"Why didn't you just leave it there?"

"Too much past. Too many painful memories. And If we left it there, It'd be taken over by anyone who could. Gar and I were never there. We walk around the hallways sometimes, and sit in the bedrooms or watch tv in the living room, but it wasn't the same without you guys.."

Robin was staring at the room.. "Do Rae and Cy know about this?"

"Yeah, Gar took them a couple hours ago. They decided that they would sleep in their bedrooms again, and Cy and Gar are playing video games on the TV, like old times.. Rae's reading a book in there too. I just wanted to show you myself, and on our time. So.. Yeah.."

I was hoping he wasn't mad about the tower.. I just couldn't leave it sitting on the island. And with all of the criminals that are out there now. It was just begging to become someone elses headquarters… You know?"

"Yeah.. I do, I was just…surprised is all. Hey. What happened to your dog?"

I looked around for her. "Um. I don't really know.."

"Oh."

The silence felt awkward. I didn't know what to say. But I honestly didn't care where the dog was at this moment.

"Robin?"

"Yes Star?"

I hesitated. "Whats on your mind right now?"

He looked out into space.. "…Is…Slade still around?"

"Well, not that we know of… I haven't heard anything about him in a long time."

"….Oh."

"Robin? Did I upset you?"

"Of course not Starfire, I just gotta get caught up on what's going on around here now."

"Well.. I could let you read some of the files that Bruce has..?"

"I guess that'd work.." he mumbled.

"I gotta go. Its time for my shift. I'll talk to you later."

"…shift?"

"Yeah. I take watch over the city at times. Bruce is getting older and they taught me a long time ago."

"Oh..Okay.. I guess, I'll go walk around the tower some."

"Okay." I leaned over and kissed his cheek, then turned and sprinted out the door.

* * *

I know its been a long time. And this isn't my most amazing work but. here.

I'll update more soon.


End file.
